Romeo Juliet Paris
by illusionskys
Summary: What happens if Serena was too late to find Blair before she ran off to France? What will happen upon her return? The Upper East Side will never be the same again.
1. Too Late

**Chapter 1**

**Too Late**

The Jet took off and Blair spared New York a last look before sinking into her seat and closing her eyes. She was going to miss New York, the familiarity of the roads, the smell, the sun and her house. But she couldn't wait to start over a new life, even if it's only for one semester.

* * *

Serena called a cab and rushed to the airport. She was hoping that she wasn't late. The last thing she wanted was for her best friend to leave New York. She couldn't make the same mistake she did. The taxi arrived at the airport and she rushed out, but couldn't see Blair's Jet anywhere.

She frantically searched through the crowd for the familiar face of her best friend. She was out of luck. Blair had left New York. Her worst nightmares were coming true. Serena collapsed at the nearest chair and tried to breathe. What was she going to do now? Blair was gone. The first two people that came to mind were Chuck and Nate. They were the reason that Blair left.

She brought out her phone and wrote a quick message to both of them to meet at her place in ten minutes. _URGENT!!! Meet me in ten._

* * *

Nate and Chuck arrived at Serena's place curious to see what could be so urgent during this time of the day. Nate stared into space trying not to look at the person who had slept with his girlfriend, well ex-girlfriend, before he did. Even thought they were technically broken up it didn't make it okay for his former best friend who was his best friend at the time to sleep with Blair. A feeling of betrayal and anger rose in his throat. His hand tickled and he wanted to badly to punch Chuck.

Luckily Serena burst through her house just in time to stop Nate from doing anything rough. Serena had mascara running down her face and her eyes were red like she had been crying a lot.

"So what was the urgent thing you needed to talk to us about at 3am in the morning?" Nate said looking down at his watch. Serena didn't reply at first, little sobs were building up in her throat and she bit on her bottom lip. The two men waited for her to say something.

"Blair…she's…gone," she managed to stutter out.

"What do you mean she's gone?" Nate asked.

"S-she flew off to France," her voice was a little clearer now.

Nate felt a stabbing pain in his chest. Blair had gone to France? He felt guilty and knew he held responsibility. He was shocked, this was Blair Waldorf they were talking about, a girl who was Queen of the school, whose grades were perfect.

Chuck didn't want to believe it was true, it couldn't be. Blair Waldorf a girl who no one could take down had gone to France? Run away? Like Serena did? Why should he care anyway? He didn't love Blair anymore.

_Hey Upper East Siders,_

_A certain brunette was seen boarding a jet to France, are we up to __**S**__'s tricks now are we __**B**__?_

_Xoxo_

_Gossip Girl_


	2. Life Goes On

**Chapter 2**

**Life goes on**

It's been a week after Blair's escape to France and the Upper East Side was never the same. Penelope, Hazel, Kati and Iz were sad that their Queen had left. However, Blair's departure left Serena the most heartbroken. Blair was after all, her best friend.

* * *

Nate lay in bed on a Friday night trying to get some sleep. But he couldn't, Blair's departure had left him wondering that if he hadn't said any of the things he did say then maybe she wouldn't have left. Maybe he shouldn't have been so harsh on her. _No_ he thought _what I did was right. Blair deserved what she got._ Why should he care anyway? Blair and him were over and this time it was for good.

* * *

Chuck sat at a bar sipping a martini searching for a girl to entertain him for the night. Everything had been so different after Blair left. Serena never really smiled, and even if she did there was no sparkle in her eye like before. Nate acted like he didn't exist, though that was of course for an entirely different reason. Out of the corner of his eye, a woman in a black dress came walking towards him and he set his thought aside to enjoy his evening.

* * *

Serena lay around trying to think of something to do. If it was a normal Friday night then she would be off at Blair's, but ever since Blair left, nothing was the same. She missed her. A lot. Blair probably didn't miss her though, she probably already found someone to replace her. Her thoughts turned bitter and she decided to go to Dan's place.

A week in France and Blair was already sick of the place. It was just so different. The traffic noise was different, the air smelled different, the sun felt odd and the tongues people spoke in were different. She missed New York. Her dad had sent her to an international school so it did make her feel a bit better that she was surrounded by people who spoke the same language as her.

"Blair Waldorf right?" A boy approached her. He spoke in a cute English accent and Blair had to admit that he was really good looking. She smiled and nodded.

"Hi, I'm Marcus Beaton, you seem a little lost," he continued on and smiled flashing a cute dimple.

"Yeah, I just came here a week ago from New York," she said shyly.

"May I show you around?" he asked politely.

"Of course that would be lovely," Blair answered delightfully and stood up.


	3. Pour Your Heart Out

**Chapter 3**

**Pour your heart out**

"Are you from America? You sound American," Marcus laughed lightly as they strolled down the streets of France.

"Yes, I'm from the Upper East Side of New York, but my dad lives here in France with his partner," she explained.

"Why did you leave New York," he questioned. Blair hesitated and he seemed to sense that, "I'm sorry, it was rude of me to ask."

"No, I may as well tell somebody. Even though I only met you today, but you can't tell anybody else," She held out her pinkie and he curled his around hers.

"Well, my ex who was my boyfriend since we were in kindergarten, well he and my best friend…" she explained everything to him.

"Wow, you have a very rocky life," he sympathised. Blair was starting to really like this guy. He was caring and nice and very handsome. He had beautiful blue eyes and was much more muscular than Nate. And way more attractive.

Suddenly, Blair reached up and grabbed his hair and crushed his lips to hers. A passerby who used to be an upper east sider recognized Blair immediately and took a photo to send to Gossip Girl. Blair broke away from Marcus and stared into his eyes to see if she had done something wrong.

He stared back with a loving expression and kissed her again. France had suddenly become her new heaven.


	4. Surprise! Surprise!

**Chapter 4**

**Surprise! Surprise!**

As Serena was heading over to Dan's house her phone rang and she opened the new message.

_Who is this crazy new hottie in __**B**__'s life? Could it be her new boyfriend? Looks like __**B**__ was quick to move on. Be jealous girls, this guy is a serious heartthrob._

_Xoxo_

_Gossip Girl_

Serena opened up the image and saw the picture of her best friend kissing another man. Tears flowed down her face as she walked. She missed Blair, so much.

* * *

Nate was woken up by the sound of his phone ringing. It was a message from Gossip Girl. What could it be this time? His eyes scanned over the message and he laughed silently thinking it was a joke. But then he opened the image and saw his ex making out with an unfamiliar man. Had she moved on already? Well it was Blair Waldorf so that was no surprise. Nate felt uneasy as he flipped his phone shut.

Why did he feel this way? Blair was no longer his. She was at France probably having the time of her life with her new beau. His nails dug into his bed and he squeezed his eyes shut hoping that sleep would find him soon.

* * *

Chuck flipped his phone open and was disinterested by the message and picture. Of course Blair would be quick to move on. It was Blair. Why should he care anyway? Blair would never be his because she was at France and probably will never come back because of her new boyfriend and Blair was never his anyway.

* * *

Serena reached Dan's house and knocked on his door.

"Oh hey Serena, Dan's just in his room," Jenny said, opening the door.

"Jenny, I need to speak to you first. Why did you go tell Nate about Blair and Chuck? What were you thinking? Now Blair is heartbroken and is off at France. Are you satisfied for ruining her life?" Serena said sternly.

"I-I…I wanted revenge for what Blair did to me. I'm sorry," She stuttered back looking at her feet.

"Save your remorse, I don't need to hear it," And with that, Serena walked past her agilely.

"Oh hey Serena, what are you doing here?" Dan asked surprised.

"Is it really that odd to have a visit from your girlfriend?" Serena asked with a smile. Seeing Dan always cheered her up.

"Uh…well since Blair ran away everything seemed odd and abnormal and you seemed down," Dan said struggling to find the right words so that he wouldn't upset her.

"I guess you're right. And that's why I'm here," Serena sighed and plopped onto his bed. He still had those ridiculous football sheets and she stared at his cabbage patch kid, Cedric.

"I heard about Blair and uhh…the guy," he said, trying to find something to say to fill the silence.

"Since when did you ever read Gossip Girl?" Serena said and sighed again. "I need your help Dan. Ever since Blair has been gone everything has been so different. Nate is acting strange, Chuck is so weird and the girls at school are not acting normal."

"Well, why don't you start by calling Blair to see if she's alright. Maybe email her if she doesn't answer or text. If she doesn't answer any of them then it means she wants to be left alone. And about the Nate and Chuck situation, I bet they're acting like that because of what happened with Chuck and Blair. Talk to them and smooth it out and try to make them reconcile." He advised.

"You're probably right Dan, I should. Thanks so much," She rose and gave him a kiss on his lips and left his house.

**To Be Continued...**

**It's the holidays so I guess I will be updating more frequently. Suscribe to this story and suscribe to me please and please write some reviews.**

**I might sometimes be updating a little late because I have half-yearlies and my piano exam to study for. I hope you like my story so far and please give me some feedback.**


	5. The Call

**Chapter 5**

**The Call**

Serena flipped her phone open and searched for Blair's number. She hit send. Someone answered after two rings.

"Hello?" An unfamiliar deep male voice with an English accent rang through the phone.

"Um…hi, its Serena…is Blair Waldorf there?" Serena asked, a little bit confused.

"Yes, actually she's just taking a shower, should I tell her you called?" he asked in his perfectly polite English accent.

"Uh…yeah…sure," Serena said while a million thoughts ran through her mind. But one question was dominating her mind. Was that Marcus?

* * *

Blair hopped out of the shower, dressed herself and exited the bathroom.

"Blair, you're friend uh…Serena called, I told her you would call back," he said in that adorable accent of his. She picked up her phone and dialled Serena's number as she walked out the room. She picked up after one ring.

"Oh hey Blair, I called you before but some guy answered," Serena said cheerfully. She was delighted that Blair had wanted to talk to her.

"Yeah, that was Marcus," Blair replied sounding a bit smug.

"I thought so," She replied.

"What are you talking about?" Blair questioned. What did she mean she thought so? How did she know about Marcus?

"Someone posted it on Gossip Girl. You really thought that in a place like France you wouldn't be recognized?" Serena joked.

"Yeah well France is great. How's the Upper East Side?" Blair said trying to change the topic. There were Gossip Girl sources in France.

"Uhh…it's great," Serena lied.

"You don't sound so convincing," Blair giggled.

"Look Blair, ever since you've been gone, everything has been so…different. Everybody is acting so strange lately. Please come home," Serena begged, her voice breaking twice.

"How could I come home Serena? Everything is totally messed up. In France I get a chance to start a new life, to start over," Blair replied.

"You can't run away from your problems Blair, I tried that and when I came back I still had to face them," Serena reasoned.

"Well unlike you I'm not going to come back Serena. I have Marcus and there's nothing more I want in the world than to stay in France away from my problems and Nate and Chuck and my old life," Blair was getting impatient with Serena.

"But are you happy?" Serena pressed.

"Of course I'm happy! I couldn't be gladder to be away from my past," Blair said, not knowing if this was a lie or the truth.

"Okay then if that's what you want."

"It is what I want," Blair said knowing this was a half-lie. She did want to be away from her problems, but in some ways, she did miss the Upper East Side.

"Then I guess this is good bye," Serena said, tears starting to surface her eyes.

"Bye S," Blair said.

"Bye B."


	6. Lets talk or not

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in sooo long! I've been so busy during this week sorry guys...Well heres Chapter 6...It's kinda sucky tho, but I promise the chapters to come will be better. Bare with me. Suscribe and Review!**

**Chapter 6**

**Let's talk…or not**

The call ended and all Serena could hear was her phone's faint beeping signalling that the call has ended and she hasn't hung up. What was she supposed to do next? Dan's words rang through her mind.

"_Well, why don't you start by calling Blair to see if she's alright. Maybe email her if she doesn't answer or text. If she doesn't answer any of them then it means she wants to be left alone. And about the Nate and Chuck situation, I bet they're acting like that because of what happened with Chuck and Blair. Talk to them and smooth it out and try to make them reconcile." He advised._

So she was supposed to talk to Nate and Chuck now? It was her only option left.

She got out her phone and sent them both a quick message.

**My house. Meet me in 10.**

She flipped her phone down as soon as she hit send.

Soon enough after 10 minutes of waiting she heard a faint knocking and answered the door. Nate was standing there looking tired. She let him in.

"So what is it this time?" Nate grunted while rubbing his eye.

"Sit and wait," she ordered.

Nate was confused but did as he was told. Just after Nate sat down, another knock was heard. Serena got up and answered the door and let Chuck in. Nate suddenly stiffened and his hands balled into fists. He wanted to strangle Chuck.

"So you're both probably wondering why I asked you here," Serena began as Chuck made himself comfortable, not once looking at Nate. "It's to talk about Blair."

"Blair's in France, what have we got to do with her?" Nate questioned, getting slightly annoyed and impatient.

"You have everything to do with her Nate! She was your ex how could you say that!?" Serena said her voice raising an octave as she heard Nate's slack tone.

"So you brought us here to lecture us about how we treated her?" He pressed.

"No. I-I called Blair today. She seems different. She seems…I don't know, but it feels like to me that she's not telling me the entire truth," Serena babbled on.

"Okay, now you've lost me," Chuck said with a smirk.

"Well I asked her how France was and she said it was great, but I don't know if she's telling the truth. She asked me how everything was here and…" Serena drifted on.

"And?" Nate said urging her to continue.

"Well, I told her that it was great, but she saw through me and then I spilled the beans," Serena said looking down.

"Spilled the beans? What exactly did you tell her?" Chuck asked his eyes narrowing as he leaned forward and clasped his hands to rest under his chin.

"Well I told her that everything has been really different and I said that everyone is acting so strange and-" Serena tried to go on, but was cut off by Nate.

"I'm not acting strange," Nate objected. Serena gave him a meaningful look. "Am I?"

"Yes you are Nate; you always act so weird around everyone. If I didn't know you any better I'd say that you miss Blair," She said.

"What? Are you kidding me? Me…missing…Blair? That's the last person on Earth I would be missing…apart from maybe the person sitting next to me," He glared at Chuck. There was no way that he missed Blair! Blair had betrayed him! Blair had slept with Chuck, his best friend.

"But don't you want Blair to come back so things can be normal and the way they were before?" Serena reasoned. Chuck remained silent. Nate didn't respond. He didn't know if he wanted Blair back in Manhattan. He wasn't sure what he wanted. But one thing he was sure, he didn't want anything to do with Chuck.

"I knew it Nate. I knew that deep down, you still had feelings for her, but they've been buried by your anger and jealousy, am I right?" Serena said, her voice rising.

"What? No!" He spat back. With that, he got up.

"Nate please, maybe you should call her and try to convince her to come back. You know she's always loved you," Serena pleaded.

"Why would I want her to come back Serena? He has that guy now anyway; I no longer hold a place in her heart!" He said and then his thoughts turned to the heart that Blair had sowed on his sleeve.

"Why would you think that Nate? You were a huge part of her life! She loved you and she probably still does," Serena said. Chuck coughed to try to get their attention and notice they he was still there.

"I'm leaving," Nate declared and walked out the door. The door banged shut.

"So, why was I invited here," Chuck asked as he turned to Serena.

"I wanted you guys to go back to being best friends," Serena said hopelessly.

"Well, I must be going," Chuck said getting up and leaving.

Serena whimpered as he heard the door shut. If no one was willing to help her than what would she do?

**A/N: TBC...Review and I will update ASAP!! It might take a while though. I'm super busy.**


	7. The World we live in

**Chapter 7**

**The World We live in**

Serena dialled Dan's number with shaky hands. It was answered after a few rings.

"Hello?" Dan's voice was full of sleep.

"Um…Dan, sorry did I wake you?" Serena said and sniffled.

"Uh…no…well yeah…what's wrong?" Dan mumbled a little bit.

"Well I took your advice and I called Blair and she told me she was happy," Serena said and sniffed.

"Well then be happy for her Serena, she's your best friend and-," Dan began, but was cut off by Serena.

"No Dan you don't know her the way I do, I can tell if she's telling the truth or if she's telling a lie, but when she told me that she was happy and that France was great and everything, I just…it sounded like she was speaking a half-lie," Serena tried to explain.

"Okay, now you've lost me, look Serena I'm not very good with girl best friends' relationship and how it works, but I can tell you that you should just let her be okay?" Dan suggested.

"I guess you're right, but that's not all." Serena paused taking a deep breath. "I tried to get Nate to call her and I called Chuck over too because I wanted them to be friends again like you said, but I ended up arguing with Nate and Chuck didn't really even say anything and they both just…..left."

"Well you can't do much about that so just let them be and I think you really should be getting some sleep," And with that Dan hang up.

Serena sat there helpless.

* * *

As Nate was walking home, he was thinking of the argument he had with Serena. What the hell was Serena thinking? That him and Chuck would become best friends again like nothing had happened. Yeah right. But in some way he did miss Chuck. Chuck was his boy. They had been best friends for a long time. But what he did with his ex made all that shatter. He turned to a wall and banged his fist against it as he closed his blue eyes.

Everything was so screwed up.

* * *

Chuck entered the Palace Bar and searched around for a conquest. He spotted a cute blonde and walked up to her.

"Hey I'm Chuck Bass," He said in his dangerously sexy voice and placed a smirk on his face.

"Hey," the girl purred.

"Want to go somewhere quieter?" He smirked.

"Sure," she flirted.

He was in for a night of fun.

* * *

_Gossip Girl here,_

_N was seen charging out of S's house followed by C. Uh-oh what went on there? C was spotted in the Palace Bar with an unfamiliar blonde. N was spotted walking home by himself look sad. What's wrong N?_

_You know you love me,_

_Xoxo_

_Gossip Girl._

**A/N: I know it's kinda not that exciting so far, but I promise it will get better. Maybe not in the next few chapters, but things will heat up.**

**Reviews please! The more reviews I get the quicker I'll update! I'm aiming for 3 reviews every chapter!**


	8. A Fresh New Day

**Chapter 8**

**A fresh new day**

Nate woke up in the morning and stared up at the ceiling. He considered calling Serena to apologize for his behaviour last night, but he didn't have the motivation to. He checked his phone for new messages and the newest message was from Gossip Girl. He opened it up and quickly read it. He sighed. When were people going to stop stalking them?

He considered visiting Dan Humphrey.

* * *

He arrived at Dan's house and was greeted by Jenny.

"Oh hi Nate, what are you doing here?" Jenny beamed. Nate tried to return the smile, but didn't succeed.

"Oh um, is Dan home?" Nate asked getting to the point quickly. He and Jenny hadn't talked since she told him about Chuck and Blair. He tried to push that out of his mind and focus on the present.

"Uh…he went to the café." Jenny said a bit disappointed that Nate wasn't here to see her. But who was she kidding? Nate would never fall for her.

"Thanks," Nate smiled at Jenny. Her heart did a little dance inside of her and she couldn't stop smiling. He had the most beautiful smile in the world. She closed the door and leaned on it smiling. She must have looked like an idiot smiling so big, but this was huge. Nate Archibald had smiled at her. Her head was spinning and she tried to breathe. Maybe one day he would see how cool Jenny was and they would get married and have children. Mrs Jenny Archibald. She sighed, clearly dazed.

* * *

While Jenny was getting caught up in her own little fantasies that were no way close to reality, Nate was hurrying down the street to the café. He opened the café door to find Dan already occupied with a girl with black frizzy hair.

He walked over and gave Dan a friendly punch on the arm. "Hey man, what's up?" Nate asked and took a seat next to Dan.

"Oh hey Nate, this is Vanessa Abrams, Vanessa this is Nate Archibald," He introduced Vanessa to Nate.

"Hi," she said shyly. Nate was the hottest boy she had ever seen. She was immediately attracted to him even though she had seen him before.

"So…what are you doing here?" Dan said brightly.

"Oh nothing man, just wanted someone to talk to," Nate said and looked at Vanessa. She was pretty, but not as beautiful as Blair was. Not his usual type. Well Nate only had been attracted to two people his entire life. Serena Van Der Woodsen and Blair Cornelia Waldorf.

"Was it about you and Serena's argument last night?" Dan said

"Uh…yeah…how did you know about that?" Nate asked, but he already knew the answer.

"Serena told me, she has a big mouth as you should know by now," Dan laughed lightly and Nate and Vanessa joined in.

The three of them talked for the next two hours and Vanessa was sneaking glances at Nate.

"Well I better get going," Nate got up and put his jacket on.

"Bye Nate," Vanessa said.

"See ya at school man," Nate said at Dan and waved at Vanessa. He was really starting to like Vanessa. She seemed sweet and caring. So different to Blair who was bossy, bitchy, but fiercely loyal, forgiving and at times, sweet. Again with the comparison. Why did he keep doing this?

* * *

Serena arrived at Dan's loft and was greeted by a dazed Jenny.

"Where's Dan?" Serena said, not really wanting to talk to Jenny.

"At the café," she said dreamily and giggled to herself.

"Oh okay…thank you," Serena said a little confused and freaked out by Jenny's behaviour.

She walked to the café and stopped outside the door. She peered through the huge glass window and saw Dan, Vanessa and Nate talking and laughing cheerfully. She smiled to herself and kept walking, not wanting to interrupt their friendly conversation by her presence.

_Looks like N payed a visit to D & Little J's loft, but for what reason? Could he be falling for little J? N was spotted at the café with D and a mysterious black haired person, and was spotted there by S. Could S be jealous?_

_Xoxo_

_Gossip Girl_**A/N: Okay well since I have some time today I decided to write a few chapters. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated. :)**


	9. Moving On

**Chapter 9**

**Moving on**

It was a Monday and Nate was walking to school thinking about nothing in particular, when someone approached him.

"Hey," Vanessa said as she approached Nate.

"Oh Hey Vanessa, I wasn't expecting to see you here," Nate said, clearly surprised.

"Yeah well I just decided to explore the Upper East Side," Vanessa said nonchalantly.

"Well…uh…I have to go now, do you want to go to dinner tonight?" Nate said. Vanessa's heart swelled with hope. Nate had just asked her out! She was thrilled.

"Sure," She beamed. "Oh and can I have you're number?" They exchanged numbers and gave a goodbye hug to each other, completely oblivious to someone taking a photo of them.

* * *

Blair's phone beeped and she opened it to see 3 unread messages. Two of them were from gossip girl. She opened the first one.

_Looks like N payed a visit to D & Little J's loft, but for what reason? Could he be falling for little J? N was spotted at the café with D and a mysterious black haired person, and was spotted there by S. Could S be jealous?_

_Xoxo_

_Gossip Girl_

She felt a wave of jealousy hit her. Could it be possible that Nate liked Jenny? There was no way. She tried to convince herself. Then with the black haired person with Dan. That could have been Vanessa, but she wasn't sure.

The next message confirmed her uncertainty as the picture of Nate and Vanessa hugging popped up.

_Good morning upper east siders,_

_N was seen hugging the black haired girl before going to school. Could there be a romance brewing? A Source tells me her name is Vanessa from Brooklyn. That's a big step down from our former Queen B, N._

_You know you love me_

_Xoxo_

_Gossip Girl_

* * *

Everyone was staring at Nate as he entered the school. They were looking down at their phones and gossiping about the latest post on Gossip Girl. He took out his phone and there was a picture of him and Vanessa hugging before school. Would people quit stalking him?

He made his way to class while many stares followed him.

* * *

Jenny was helping Vanessa get ready for her dinner date with Nate. Jenny's hopes plummeted when she saw the messages from Gossip Girl and when Vanessa had told her that Nate asked her out for dinner, but she was happy for Vanessa.

Just then, Dan walked in the room.

"Oh hey Dan," Vanessa greeted brightly.

"Hey Vanessa, why are you dressing so fancily?" He said growing suspicious.

"Oh um, Nate asked me out."

"Oh, so it's true then." Dan said. Jenny and Vanessa both rolled their eyes at him.

"Wow, you look fabulous Vanessa," Jenny said, stunned.

"Do you think Nate will like it?" Vanessa asked a bit worried, but flattered at Jenny's comment.

"Well of course! It might not be as extravagant as how Blair dresses, but it's great, you look great! Nate will fall head over heels for you!" Jenny remarked and giggled. Vanessa joined in.

"I guess I'll leave you two to it." Dan said as he exited Jenny's room.

"Okay I'm ready." Vanessa squealed and giggled.


	10. Dinner

**Chapter 10**

**Dinner**

As Vanessa left Dan's house, Nate was already there waiting for her. They walked to the restaurant chatting to each other, enjoying each other's company.

They chose a dinner table and ordered their food. The waitress was flirting hard, but Nate didn't take notice of her at all.

"So what was it like when you found out about uh…you know…Chuck and…uh…Blair," Vanessa said, stuttering a bit, not wanting to hurt his feelings. Nate didn't say anything. "I'm sorry, did I just put a huge foot in my mouth. I didn't mean to-"

"No it's fine." Nate sighed and smiled at her and then the smile was gone. "Well, I couldn't believe it at first. I thought that it had to have been a lie because the only person she's ever slept with was me. And then I freaked out and thought that I had gotten her pregnant. But when I found out that Chuck had slept with her before I had I felt betrayed, angry and I felt like bashing him up. And then when I went home and saw Blair there, I felt angry and heartbroken and I ended things." Nate sighed a sigh of relief. "It's so good to get everything off my shoulders, now I can move on with my life."

Vanessa smiled. They talked about their families and their life in the past.

"Really? You went out with Dan?" Nate said, trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, and when I came back I tried to win him back, but I didn't know that Serena and him were together." Vanessa recalled.

They talked some more and then it was finally time to go.

Nate insisted on taking a taxi with her home and then he got out and walked her to the door.

"I had a lot of fun tonight with you." Nate said and blushed a bit.

"Me too." Vanessa looked up. Nate leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips for a couple of minutes.

"Good night," He whispered and Vanessa was lost for words. He was so handsome she just stared at him like an idiot.

* * *

Nate lay in bed that night thinking of Vanessa. She was beautiful in her own way, she was funny and sensitive. He felt good that he opened up to her. Now he can focus on moving on with his life and enjoying his time with Vanessa. Blair was officially wiped out of his life and well Chuck wasn't completely but he will be once they head off to college.

Nate felt relieved that the two people who had been a huge part of his life were out of it, but he was also sort of sad. Blair had been the majority of his life. Since he was five years old. He remembered so clearly when they first met.

_Flashback:_

_A pretty brunette girl with a white headband walked towards him and smiled at him. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen._

"_Are you okay?" She said as she helped him off the floor._

"_Yep," He replied._

"_Hi I'm Blair Waldorf." She smiled at him again._

"_I'm Nate Archibald." He smiled back._

_She hugged him and his heart nearly exploded out of his chest. She giggled and skipped off. He looked on after her. That was the day he fell in love with Blair Waldorf. Blair had stolen his heart that very day._

_End of Flashback._

But that was 12 years ago. His heart had returned to him, or so he hoped. Vanessa was now the owner of his heart.


	11. Love Is In the Air

**Chapter 11**

**Love is in the air**

Nate was at school and was getting weird stares from people at school and he looked down, trying to hide his face. What did he do this time? He pulled out his phone and read the message from Gossip Girl.

_Hey Upper East Siders,_

_I've got some juicy news for you. N was spotted eating dinner with V and then later seen sharing a kiss in Brooklyn. Looks like the start of a hot romance. And what's our former Queen B doing in France? Various sources tell me that she and her new boyfriend Marcus have been strolling around the streets._

_And Who am I? That's a secret I'll never tell. You know you love me._

_Xoxo_

_Gossip Girl_

Nate flipped his phone shut. He felt angry that people wouldn't leave him alone for just one second. Why couldn't they find someone else to stalk? Just then, Jay walked up to him with a smirk on his face.

"So you're dating that Brooklyn girl huh?" He sneers. "That's a big fall from Blair you know man. Why did you even break up with her? She was some hot stuff. Any of the guys here would do anything to go out with her and you…you just take her for granted and break up with her man."

Nate felt angry and wanted to tell Jay to shut up and stay out of his business, but he had a point. "I don't know man. I guess she just wasn't the girl I wanted to spend the rest of my life with."

"What? And that ugly docu-girl is? I would do anything to tap Blair's ass." Jay smirked.

"Blair's at France you'll never get to." Nate replied, no emotion in his voice.

"Ha. And you did. What was it like?" Jay pressed.

"Uh…well…" Nate stammered. He really didn't feel comfortable talking about this. Just then the bell rang for first period. Saved by the bell. He laughed to himself at how cliché that sounded.

* * *

Blair had nearly dropped the phone when she read the message on there. Not because of the Vanessa and Nate thing. She didn't really care. But who were these so called "sources" stalking her and Marcus? Just then she heard her doorbell ring. She opened the door and there stood Marcus looking as handsome as ever.

"Hey Blair," Marcus said in his cute English accent. Blair suddenly remembered why she had called Marcus over.

"I have something for you," Blair said and with her index finger, motioned Marcus to wait where he was.

She looked for the blue cashmere sweater that she had bought and the gold heart pin she had sewn on it. She found it and quickly ran back to Marcus.

"Here. I bought you a sweater and I sowed a heart on your left sleeve so that whenever you wear this sweater, you'll have my heart on it." Blair smiled sweetly.

"Wow thanks." Marcus said admiring the sweater and Blair's great taste for fashion. Blair hadn't sewn the heart in his sleeve because she didn't want it to be like Nate's one and she thought it looked cuter on the outside.

Marcus leaned down and kissed her and she led him to her room.

* * *

"Serena!" Penelope called. Serena spun around.

"Hey Penelope, Hazel, Kati and Iz," She greeted them with a big smile on her face.

"So what are we doing tonight?" Hazel said her eyes widening.

"Why don't we hit a club?" Serena suggested.

"Oh that would be great!" Kati and Iz said in unison.

They noticed that Serena was holding some books from the library.

"Hey do you want us to drop those off at the library?" Penelope asked.

"Sure thanks." Serena beamed.

"I love your outfit." Hazel said.

"I know, it's so…" Kati was lost for words.

"…classy." Iz finished off her sentence

* * *

_Gossip Girl here,_

_Looks like the minions were quick to move on. Watch out Upper East Side. Queen S is on her way._

_You know you love me_

_Xoxo_

_Gossip Girl_


	12. 6 Months Later

**Chapter 12**

**6 months later…**

Nate and Vanessa were strolling around the streets of the Upper East Side, holding hands. They had been dating for six months now and Nate had left his past behind.

* * *

Serena and Dan were making out in Dan's room when suddenly Jenny walked in on them.

"Oh my god…I'm so sorry Dan…I uh…didn't mean to intrude, but I was just going to ask you if you'd seen my pink nail polish." Jenny stammered, looking very out of place.

"Um Jen…I have no idea and please don't make an entrance like that. Can you at least knock?" Dan lectured his little sister.

"Um yeah…sorry…I'll just…uh…get going," Jenny said as she dashed back to her room.

"So…haven't seen Vanessa around much," Serena said casually.

"Yeah, she's been busy with Nate." Dan replied.

"Oh that's right, their dating. For how long now?" Serena asked.

"I don't know…I think five or six months. Vanessa is like smitten with him. Jenny says it's all she talks about." He laughed lightly. Serena seemed distracted thinking about Blair again.

"What's wrong?" Dan frowned looking concerned.

"Oh nothing…nothing…just…I was just thinking about Blair. It's been six months since I last contacted her. I miss her. Is she ever going to come back? To even just visit?" Serena said a little frown on her beautiful face. Dan didn't know the answer so he just shrugged.

* * *

Blair's phone rang and she picked it up thinking it was Marcus. "Hey honey, how are you today?" She said brightly.

"Blair?" Eleanor Waldorf's voice rang through the phone.

"Oh mum, why are you calling me?" She asked suddenly suspicious.

"Well I was going to tell you that I booked a flight for you to come back home. You can bring Marcus too if you would like. You're father already agreed." Eleanor said.

"What mum? Come back home? Why would I come back home, I've only stayed a semester here." Blair complained.

"Yes darling and you said that you would spend a semester in France. Pack your stuff. The flight's in five hours."

"No mum, please I want to stay here! I love it in France!" Blair shrieked.

"Blair I am very concerned. Come home please. I miss you." Eleanor pleaded.

"Fine." Blair hung up and began screaming and yelling and throwing things everywhere. She called Marcus.

"Hello?" His deep voice on the other line made a pleasant shiver go down her spine.

"Hey sweetie, my mum's making me go back to New York today and my flight is in five hours. She said I could bring you. Can you please pack your stuff and when you're ready can you come over please?" Blair said in her sweet voice.

"Uh sure honey, I'll pack straight away." He said and clicked off his phone.

Blair stood around for a while and then finally decided to start packing.

Her phone rang signalling a new message. She opened it up and smiled. At least Serena was having fun. She sighed. She'd have to face her tomorrow when she would arrive back in New York. She hoped that no one would see her, but new that if in France people recognized her then people on the Upper East Side definitely would.

She sighed as she zipped her luggage bag up.

* * *

**A/N: Suscribe to this story please...it's going to get juicier =]**

**And please Review! I love Reviews!**


	13. Oh Em Gee

**Chapter 13**

**Oh Em Gee**

"Blair sweetheart, we're here." Marcus's sweet voice said as he shook Blair's shoulder lightly to wake her. Blair groaned as she opened her eyes.

"Ugh…we're in New York." Blair said in disgust her face twisting. Why didn't she run away from the airport in the last minute?

She got off the plane and rushed to the bathroom to fix her hair and makeup. Then she joined Marcus who was waiting for their suitcases. Someone spotted her there and then and took a photo of her and Marcus. Blair was totally oblivious.

The girl sent the photo to gossip girl. Wow this was big news. Blair Waldorf the former Queen B was back in Manhattan.

* * *

It was free period at Constance Billard and St Jude's and suddenly, everybody's phone went off at the same time. They took it out and flipped it open. Most people's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets while some people seemed disinterested. Serena Van Der Woodsen and her posse's were squealing with delight.

"Oh my god! Blair is back! I don't believe this!" Serena squealed in delight.

* * *

Nate Archibald was just sitting there minding his own business when he heard everyone's phone go off. He saw some people look at the message and a look of shock crossed their faces. He thought that it was just some stupid rumour, but at the same time he was curious so he took out his phone and read the message.

_Gossip Girl here,_

_I have the biggest news ever. A very reliable source spotted the former Queen B and her hot boyfriend at the airport. What will S think of B's return? What would C and N think? My day just got juicier._

_You know you love me,_

_Xoxo_

_Gossip Girl_

Nate was shocked as he opened the image of Blair and her boyfriend. Blair was as beautiful as ever, wearing glamorous clothes and not a hair out of place. Next to her was her hunky boyfriend. Nate felt a strange sensation wash over him. So Blair was back. But is it just for a visit? Or for good? Part of him wanted her to just visit but the other part of him wanted it to be official.

He flipped his phone shut and shoved it roughly back into his pocket. It doesn't matter any way, I'm with Vanessa now, he thought to himself. Just then, Jay came up next to him and sat down.

"So your ex is back," Jay said punching his shoulder.

"Yeah." Nate said lamely.

"Do you think I'll have a chance with her?" Jay asked.

"I don't know. She has a boyfriend already you know."

"Yeah I know. Ah well, I'll see you around man." Jay pouted and walked off.

Blair would never like Jay. He was just so goofy. He laughed to himself darkly.

* * *

Chuck Bass was just sitting on a bench during free period doing nothing in particular when he heard everyone's phone go off at exactly the same time. He took his phone out and read the message. Blair was BACK? In Manhattan? He looked over at Nate who was also looking down at his phone a frown forming on his face.

Nate wouldn't care. He had that useless Brooklyn docu-girl Vanessa. His friend Henry plopped down next to him as he shoved his phone away.

"So have you heard the news yet?" Henry asked.

"Yeah, you mean about Blair?" Chuck replied.

"Man, I am glad. Things got so boring when she left and maybe I can have a shot at her." Henry fantasised.

"Good luck with that man, she has a boyfriend that she brought with her from France." Chuck smirked.

"Blair will dump him soon enough, then she'll be mine." Henry chuckled.

"You wish."

"Ha. And you don't? Who doesn't? She's the hottest girl on the Upper East Side." Henry stated matter of factly.

"Nah. I've already gone through that phase. She's no good anyway." Chuck said. Only the last bit was a lie. Blair had been amazing.

"Someone that hot is no good. There's no way." Henry smirked. Just then the bell for the end of school rang and everyone packed their things up and rushed out of the gates.

"See ya later man." Henry walked off, his man-bag around his shoulders.

* * *

Serena was jumping up and down and finally the bell rang. She rushed out of the gates and ran to Blair's house. She was all giddy during the ride up the elevator to her floor. When she arrived, Dorota came to greet her.

"Hello Miss Serena." She smiled at her.

"Hey Dorota do you know where Blair is?" Serena asked politely.

"Miss Blair not arrive yet." Dorota said in her polish accent.

"Okay I'll just wait then." Serena plopped down on her white Italian sofa.

After about five minutes, the elevator doors clicked signalling that someone was arriving. Then Blair and Marcus's figures walked into the house. Blair's eyes widened as she saw Serena there. "Oh my god Serena! You're here! I've missed you so much!" Blair screamed in joy and dropped all her things as she rushed to greet Serena with a tight hug.

"It's good to see you too B! You didn't tell me you were coming." Serena accused jokingly.

"Well it was a last minute decision so yeah." Blair rolled her eyes and laughed.

"I've missed you so much B." Serena said.

"Marcus, can we have a second? You can go set up in the guest room. Dorota will direct you there." Blair said as they hurried off.

"So spill, tell me everything!" Serena said. Blair babbled on about France and everything for half an hour.

"So is it true that Nate's with Vanessa?" Blair asked.

"Yeah, so are you going to school tomorrow?" Serena asked. Just then Blair's mother emerged.

"Of course you are Blair." Eleanor said.

"Yay! I'm so happy! So you're officially back?" Serena said her eyes lighting up.

"Yeah, I guess. I've sort of missed New York now that I think of it. So tell me what I missed while I was gone." Blair said excitedly. Serena was happy that Blair was in such a good mood. Eleanor smiled and walked out of the room. They talked for another hour and then Marcus joined them. They talked for another half hour until it was time for dinner.

Now Eleanor was also involved in the conversation. They giggled and laughed and nearly choked on their drinks. Serena decided to sleep over at Blair's and help her get ready for school the next day.

As Serena walked into Blair's bedroom it was exactly the same as before. It just didn't really smell like her anymore. The photos of her Chuck, Blair and Nate were still there.

"I have so much stuff you have to help me unpack." Blair groaned. They took about two hours giggling and unpacking and talking some more. They finally finished and collapsed on the bed exploding with giggles.

"I had so much fun today!" Blair said going all hyper and couldn't stop giggling.

"I feel like a little kid again." Serena giggled louder.

"Well let's get some beauty sleep; I don't wanna have to put on too much makeup to cover up any purple bruises under my eyes." Blair said and crawled into bed and closed her eyes. Serena crawled in with her and soon they were both snoring delicately like little angels.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter. It will get better.**

**Review and suscribe! Love you guys. :)**


	14. Returning to School

**A/N: I kind of pictured Jay as ****Tommy Bastow from Angus Thongs and Perfect Snogging, the guy who plays David the Laugh. As for Henry, I pictured him looking like Matt Brinkler.**

**Chapter 14**

**Returning to school**

"Okay I'm ready to go." Blair said with her eyes closed taking deep breaths. Serena and Blair linked arms and walked to school together.

As they neared the school Blair started to panic. "I can't do this Serena; I can't go back and be humiliated."

"Don't worry Blair you'll be fine. Remember, I have control; they won't do anything to you. Trust me." Serena encouraged Blair with a smile. Blair looked up doubtfully, but agreed anyway.

As she walked up the stairs of the met everyone turned to stare at her.

_So Blair is back…_Jenny Humphrey thought

_She is one hot piece_ Jay was thinking

_Wow. She was even hotter than before_ Henry thought

_Will she go on a date with me?_ A boy named Jono thought.

Everyone was thinking about her.

* * *

Nate walked up the stairs of the met and saw Blair Waldorf. He stared at her in awe. She was so much more beautiful now. He realised that everyone was staring at her. Jay was staring lovingly at her and Chuck's friend Henry looked like he was about to faint. Everyone was probably thinking the same thing. Jenny looked at her with a strange expression.

Suddenly, Blair looked up and met Nate's eyes for a fraction of a second and then looked away. She had looked disinterested. Out of the corner of his eyes, Nate saw Jay walk up to Blair. His had a weird feeling in his stomach and he brought his eyes to the front and continued to walk up the stairs.

* * *

Blair realised Nate was looking at her and she met his eyes for less than a second and looked away embarrassed. She realised that everyone was staring at her and a cute boy with brown hair was approaching her. He looked familiar. He was one of Nate's friends, part of the A-list crowd in St Judes. Blair straightened herself up and planted a smile on her face which wasn't exactly false.

"Hey Blair," Jay said as he approached her, scratching his head nervously. She looked gorgeous and he was a little bit shy.

"Hi…Jay is it?" Blair asked and smiled widely. Jay's heart did a little flip and he nodded.

"So uh…how are you?" Jay asked.

"Good, how about you?" Blair beamed. Jay was really friendly.

"Me? I'm better now that you're back," He smiled sheepishly. Blair thought Jay was sweet. "Can I walk you to class?"

"Sure, I'm flattered." Blair giggled and put her arm through his as he escorted her to class. Jay was such a gentleman.

As they walked through the school, Nate spotted them and he felt a twinge of jealousy erupt inside of him. Blair had her arm in Jay's the way she used to have it in Nate's. Nate twisted away from his thoughts. He was with Vanessa now anyway. He turned around to see a group of freshman girls pointing to him and giggling nervously. He made eye contact with them and winked. They looked down and giggled even more nervously.

* * *

It was recess break and Blair was sitting with Serena and her posse.

"So how was France Blair?" Penelope asked.

"Fabulous. They have the best stores and it was even better with Marcus." Blair gushed.

"Marcus you're new boyfriend. He is seriously hot. You certainly stepped up, while Nate stepped down ha ha. You know he's dating that ugly Brooklyn docu-girl who was stalking us with that video camera." Hazel said.

"Oh yeah I heard." Blair said.

"Do you think I'll have a chance with Nate?" Penelope asked.

"Do you think I will?" Hazel asked.

Blair laughed a hard laugh.

"Well here's your chance to find out, he's coming over right now." Kati said. Blair looked over her shoulder and sure enough, Nate was coming their way.

Nate came over and sat down. "Can I join you girls?" He asked and flashed his dashing smile.

"Of course!" Penelope said and Hazel battered her eyelashes. They were all flirting hard with Nate, but Nate wasn't paying much attention. He was looking at Blair who was talking animatedly to Serena. God she was hot, but he had a girlfriend.

"Hey Blair?" Nate asked. Blair turned her head reluctantly.

"Hi Nate," she smiled a fake smile.

"So Nate how was lacrosse practice?" Iz flirted.

"Yeah, how was it? Is that how you built your abs?" Hazel asked.

"Uh…well," Nate said shyly. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Blair turn back around and continue talking to Serena.

"So you still going out with Brooklyn Docu-Girl, I mean not that I have a problem with it, but can't you do better?" Penelope asked.

"Uh yeah, Vanessa." Nate said shifting his weight uncomfortably.

"We're always here if you decide that she's not enough." Hazel said putting a hand on his leg as she batted her eyelashes.

"Uh…thanks…that's very generous of you," he forced a smile.

Just then, Jay and Henry approached them and sat down next to Blair. She was surely getting a lot of attention today. "Hey Blair, looking good today." Henry said.

"Right back atcha Henry." Blair flirted. She hadn't done that with anyone apart from Marcus and she was bored so she decided to flirt with them, since her friends were too occupied with trying to get Nate's attention. Henry scratched his head.

Nate saw Blair flirting with Henry and Jay and was a little jealous. He didn't know why he was feeling this way. It was so weird. He tried to quash the feelings but they kept resurfacing.

* * *

From a short distance, Chuck was watching Blair's interaction with Henry and Jay. She seemed to be enjoying their company. Nate was there too, but Blair wasn't paying any attention to him. Penelope, Hazel, Kati and Iz were too busy flirting their pretty heads off at him to notice much else. He laughed to himself.

Chuck felt jealous. He wanted to be there to talk to Blair. In a way, he missed Blair. He decided to walk over to talk to her even though there was a 99% chance she would reject him.

He walked over and Blair looked up at him. "Can I talk to you in private?" Chuck said boldly. Blair stalled for a moment before finally nodding. She got up reluctantly and walked over to a place where there was hardly any people.

* * *

Nate saw Chuck walking over to Blair. What the hell was that Basshole doing? He heard Chuck ask Blair to talk in private and saw Blair nod and walk away with him. His body was once again filled with the feeling he felt when Jenny had told him about Chuck and Blair. He wanted to punch Chuck and tell him to leave her alone. But who was he to tell him that? Blair wasn't his girlfriend anymore.

You're with Vanessa and you love her, Blair and you are over now. He thought to himself desperately. He needed to stop having weird feelings towards Blair. He sighed and directed his attention back to the girls who were flirting with him. He realised that Hazel had one of her hands on his leg.

* * *

**A/N: Coming up:**

**What will go on in Blair and Chuck's conversation?**

**Will they get back together and will Blair dump Marcus?**

**What would Nate do?**

**What will happen to Nate and Vanessa's relationship?**

**And more juicy dramas…**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	15. Party Plans

**A/N: I'M SOOOOO SORRY GUYS FOR NOT UPDATING IN AGES!! My half-yearlies are finally over so I might have some time but not guaranteed. This Week I'll be having NAPLAN exams so I'm so sorry, but this story will continue and I have another story in mind.**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Party Plans**

"What do you want Bass?" Blair sighed, annoyed.

"Well hello to you too," Chuck smirked. "So…what made you come back?"

"That's none of your business Chuck." Blair was annoyed. Why was Chuck being such an asshole? Well he always is an asshole.

Chuck looked behind his shoulder to find Nate glaring daggers at him while the other girls tried to get his attention. Chuck's expression became more smug. "Looks like your ex is getting a bit jealous."

"What are you going on about?" Blair said.

"Don't play dumb Blair, you only have one ex. You know exactly who I'm talking about." Chuck nodded his head in Nate's direction, but he wasn't looking at them anymore. He was flirting with the girls.

"Oh really? Then why is he flirting with my friends?" Blair questioned, looking triumphant.

"Did you come back to Manhattan because you missed Nate?" Chuck said, referring back to his original subject.

"What? No." Blair said.

"You're lying."

"I'm not lying!" Blair shrieked.

"Well, then you came back for me." Chuck said in an arrogant voice.

"You wish, Bass-tard." Blair said with a smirk on her face. She started to walk away, but Chuck grabbed her wrist. "Let go of me!"

"Blair, can't things go back to they were before. Can't we be friends like the old days, before everything went wrong?" Chuck pleaded.

"Let me think about it Chuck…hm….No." Blair said and started to walk away. Chuck stared after her longingly.

* * *

Blair reached Serena and her friends who were still flirting with Nate. Henry and Jay were still there too.

"Blair! We came up with the perfect idea!" Serena screeched, excitedly. "We are going to throw you a coming back party at my place tomorrow. How does that sound?"

"Aww, thanks so much Serena." Blair said sincerely and hugged her friend. "So who's invited?"

Blair realised that everyone had their eyes on her and they stopped their little flirty conversations.

"Well, our whole school and Nate's school. Oh and you can bring Marcus." Serena said.

"Do you mind if I bring Vanessa?" Nate said.

"Uh…sure." Serena said looking at Blair. She knew for a fact that Blair disliked Vanessa.

* * *

**Next Chapter…**

**What will happen at the party?**

**R&R!**


	16. It's Party Time!

**Chapter 16**

**It's Party Time!**

Blair entered Serena's house alone. Marcus was unable to make it. She looked around searching for her best friend when suddenly a voice behind her made her spin around.

"Hi Blair." Nate smiled taking in her appearance. She was wearing a black dress with her hair in a bun. She looked like a goddess.

"Hi Nate, have you seen Serena?" Blair asked. She avoided Nate's eyes.

"Uh…no." Nate looked like he wanted to say more, but Vanessa suddenly appeared by his side and kissed him on the cheek. "Oh hey Vanessa. Vanessa you remember Blair."

"Who could forget little miss perfect upper east side Queen B," Vanessa said sarcastically. Nate looked a bit uncomfortable.

"Nice to see you too Brooklyn," Blair smiled fakely at Vanessa. "Now if you'd excuse me I need to get myself away from a girl who came stalked everyone with a video camera just to earn some money and find someone worthwhile to spend some time with."

"That beats hanging around with a girl who spread her legs for two guys in one week who just both happened to be best friends." Vanessa said sarcastically as Blair rolled her eyes and walked away.

"C'mon be nice Vanessa, it's only her first week back." Nate said to Vanessa.

"Miss Ice Queen of the Upper East Side was throwing nasty comments at me too. Besides, she deserves it for what she did to you." She kissed Nate on the lips as a smile crept to her lips.

* * *

"Serena! Hey!" Blair hugged Serena. "Great party."

"Where's Marcus?" Serena shouted over the loud noise.

"He couldn't make it." Blair yelled. Suddenly, a song that Blair was familiar with started to play in the background. She dragged Serena to the dance floor and began dancing. Serena giggled in her ear.

"I love this song!" Serena screamed. Everyone suddenly turned their attention to the two hotties dancing in the middle of the dance floor. Serena got bored of the dance floor and dragged Blair up onto one of her mum's coffee tables and continued dancing.

This caught Chuck's attention and many other boys in the room as they stared in awe at the two gorgeous girls dancing. Chuck thought back to the night at Victrola except that Blair was much wilder this time and more free, if that were even possible.

He stared at her feeling extremely horny. It also caught the attention of Nate Archibald. He was staring at Blair dancing on a table and all he could think of was how he fell in love with this girl when they were only little kids. How she smiled when she was happy, how she would pout every time she was upset, how she would laugh hysterically and how she would throw a fit when she got angry. All the things that made him fall in love with her came running back through his brain.

Out of the corner of his eyes he could see Jay and Henry go and join them while everybody screamed at them to keep dancing! He then felt a hand on his arm.

"Nate? Nate?" Vanessa's voice rang through his ears as his arm was being gently pulled. But he didn't want to tear his eyes away from the scene in front of him.

"Nate!! Come on let's go!" Vanessa urged. "What are you staring at?" Vanessa directed to the place that had occupied Nate's attention. Her eyes landed on a brunette and a blonde dancing on a table with two guys she didn't recognize. Then a feeling of jealousy hit her as she recognized who the two girls were. Of course it was the two elite rich bitches of Manhattan, one that stole Dan from her and the other who was Nate's ex. Serena Celia Van Der Woodsen and Blair Cornelia Waldorf. She couldn't see why people were so drawn to them.

Nate was only half aware that Vanessa was pulling him and urging him to go, but he didn't want to. "Vanessa you can go first." He mumbled.

"Okay, I'll see you later." Vanessa said giving up and walking away. She sighed.

An epiphany hit Nate right there and then as he was watching Blair table dancing. The same epiphany hit Chuck Bass.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Review please if you want me to continue!**

**Next on Romeo Juliet & Paris**

**Vanessa voices her concern but for what exactly?**

**Nate's and Chuck's epiphany is revealed.**

**Which two people are going to kiss and make-up or kiss and break-up?**

**Suscribe and Alert this story to find out.**

**Until then,**

**You know you love me.**

**Xoxo.**

**Liz.**

**Please R&R!!**


	17. Oh no

**Chapter 17**

**Oh no…**

**Last time on Romeo Juliet & Paris.**

_Gossip Girl here,_

_I have the biggest news ever. A very reliable source spotted the former Queen B and her hot boyfriend at the airport. What will S think of B's return? What would C and N think? My day just got juicier._

"What do you want Bass?" Blair sighed, annoyed.

"Well hello to you too," Chuck smirked. "So…what made you come back?"

girls.

"Did you come back to Manhattan because you missed Nate?" Chuck said, referring back to his original subject.

"What? No." Blair said.

"Well, then you came back for me." Chuck said in an arrogant voice.

"You wish, Bass-tard." Blair said with a smirk on her face. She started to walk away, but Chuck grabbed her wrist. "Let go of me!"

"Blair, can't things go back to they were before. Can't we be friends like the old days, before everything went wrong?" Chuck pleaded.

"Let me think about it Chuck…hm….No." Blair said and started to walk away. Chuck stared after her longingly.

"Blair! We came up with the perfect idea!" Serena screeched, excitedly. "We are going to throw you a coming back party at my place tomorrow. How does that sound?"

"Who could forget little miss perfect upper east side Queen B," Vanessa said sarcastically. Nate looked a bit uncomfortable.

"Nice to see you too Brooklyn," Blair smiled fakely at Vanessa. "Now if you'd excuse me I need to get myself away from a girl who came stalked everyone with a video camera just to earn some money and find someone worthwhile to spend some time with."

"That beats hanging around with a girl who spread her legs for two guys in one week who just both happened to be best friends." Vanessa said sarcastically.

_But now that the former Queen B is back, will the Upper East Side be the same again?_

* * *

An epiphany hit Nate right there and then as he was watching Blair table dancing. The same epiphany hit Chuck Bass.

They were still in love with her. The girl standing in front of them was IT for them. Both of them.

_Voice over: Uh-oh this isn't going to end well._

* * *

Vanessa walked into Dan's apartment and found Jenny and Dan sitting there playing scrabble.

"Hey Dan why aren't you at the party?"

"I couldn't be bothered to hire a tux it was a last minute thing." Dan shrugged and then took in Vanessa's expression. "What's up with you shouldn't you be with Nate?"

"Yes, well he wouldn't leave with me so…" Vanessa drifted off.

"Uh-oh I sense tears about to be leaked." Dan warned.

"Then you sense wrong." Vanessa mocked and sat down next to Jenny.

"So what's wrong?" Jenny asked.

"It's Nate." She sighed. "He was acting weird and distant at the party. I mean first when Blair was insulting me he defended Blair and then when he said he wouldn't go home with me he was staring at Blair…and Serena. I feel so confused. He wasn't like this until Blair came back."

"Vanessa, you know Nate loves you only. He only defended Blair because maybe you were a little too mean and you do know she was his first love." Jenny said rubbing Vanessa's back trying to comfort her.

"Except he's never told me he loves me." Vanessa looked up at Jenny with glossy eyes then looked down at her shoes.

"Well maybe he's not the type of confessing his feelings kind of guy. I know I wasn't and it was hard for me to tell Serena." Dan said scratching his head. Vanessa laughed a hard laugh, it wasn't a happy laugh.

"C'mon let's play scrabble." Jenny smiled.

"Okay," Vanessa said with a smile as a tear trickled down her face.

* * *

"I need a break Serena, do you want to go freshen up then get a drink?" Blair yelled over to her best friend over the noise of the music. Serena nodded in response and they got off the table to go to the bathroom. The crowd groaned but started dancing soon enough without them.

They entered the bathroom and Blair sat down with a sigh and a smile on her face. "God I'm so tired!"

"That was so much fun! You were wild B!" Serena said laughing and applying on her new coat of lipstick.

"You weren't so bad yourself." Blair grinned back at her BFF. They continued to giggle and laugh and act like hyper teenagers.

"So…Chuck and Nate looked pretty smitten with you." Serena said changing the subject.

"Oh please, they did not. They were looking at you." Blair said, but secretly she was feeling a bit smug.

"Oh come on, you should see the way Chuck and Nate have acted ever since you have returned." Serena hinted.

"Chuck doesn't care about anyone especially not for me." Blair said remembering what Chuck had compared her to. His father's Arabians. "And Nate has that frizzy black haired Brooklyn girl to occupy him."

Serena just shrugged and moved onto another subject.

They walked out of the bathroom giggling while they walked to the bar. They ordered some drinks and sipped at them.

"Do you wanna go dance again?" Serena asked.

"Nah, you can go I'm just going to sit here and relax." Blair motioned with her hand for her friend to go on without her. Serena left without a word.

A dark figure loomed over her and proceeded to sit down next to her. "Enjoying the party?" Chuck said in his low and seductive voice.

"Stalk me much?" Blair said in an annoyed voice and laughed out loud to herself.

"What?" Chuck said curiously furrowing his eyebrows but still smirking in the process.

"It's what you do isn't it? Stalk me at parties." Blair said referring to her 17th birthday party at Kati's house.

"I'm surprised you lasted with one guy for 6 months." Chuck said chuckling to himself.

"Are you jealous?" Blair challenged raising her eyebrows.

"Chuck Bass is never jealous." Chuck stated matter-of-factly but deep down he knew he was a little bit jealous.

"Whatever I'm going now so enjoy getting drunk alone," Blair said sarcastically as she walked quickly towards to dance floor to join Serena. Blair was almost in the middle of the dance floor when she suddenly felt a hand on her arm. It jolted her back and soon she found someone's warm lips touching hers.

Nate Archibald stood alone wondering where Blair was. He turned around and found her with Chuck Bass at the bar. His eyes squinted in suspicion and his body heated up with jealousy. He wanted to wipe that ridiculous smirk off that MotherChucking Basshole's face! Chuck stole his girl once before, he wasn't going to allow him to do that again. He was contemplating on walking towards them until he saw Blair walking away from him and in the direction of the dance floor. He sighed in relief and considered asking her to dance.

He walked towards the dance floor his eyes never leaving Blair. Suddenly he saw her get spun around and kiss someone. He immediately recognized who it was. Chuck Bass. Nate stayed frozen on the spot while his insides were fuming with jealousy and anger. What was Chuck doing?

Blair pulled back and found herself face-to-face with no other than Chuck Bass. She had heard many camera phones go off already, but she had no time to deal with that.

"YOU BASSHOLE GET OFF OF ME!!" Blair screamed and slapped him on the face. Her phone started ringing but she didn't care. It was probably a stupid message about what just happened.

"No Blair please wait…" Chuck pleaded.

"Why? Why should I be waiting around for you when you were the one who rejected me when my friends dethroned me, my boyfriend dumped me and my best friend neglected me?!" Blair screamed into his face.

"I'm so sorry Blair I just didn't know what to do." Chuck said looking pleadingly into her eyes.

"Well I'll tell you what you shouldn't have done! You shouldn't have compared me to your dad's Arabians do you know how that feels!? You shouldn't have encouraged me to sleep with you in the first place!" Blair shrieked as she slapped his hands off her waist.

"Oh I encouraged you? Don't forget I asked you if you were sure!" Chuck was now angry at her. How could she say that?

"But you should have known that I wasn't thinking clearly! I was way done with you Chuck Bass." With that Blair walked away into the arms of Serena who was holding her phone out for her to see. Apparently someone had recorded the whole argument and sent it to Gossip Girl. Great, Blair thought. Now I have another reason to be humiliated.

* * *

**A/N:** I know I know I haven't updated in AGES!! I'm sorry about that I was busy and all. I have 2 other stories up. One which is a High School Musical Gossip Girl crossover which you guys should totally check out! It's only in the High School Musical section though coz no one really checks out the crossover section. And the other one is a pure HSM one. I hope you guys like them and I'm sorry about not updating this story in a long time!

Anyways revieww for the next chapterr!!

xx


End file.
